Engaños
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía darse el lujo de traicionar, engañar, estafar, mentir, a él; a Uchiha Sasuke...y esperar que él se quedara con los brazos cruzados...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**ENGAÑOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Pantalones ajustados, zapatos de piso y camiseta manga corta, con un pequeño cuello que no le cubría siquiera la mitad pero, aún así, no dejaba ver su pecho; totalmente ajustada a su torso, y completamente de negro. De la cabeza a los pies. Lo que provocaba que su blanca piel resaltara en medio de aquel brío.

Su cabello azabache y sus ojos de brea eran incapaces de pasar desapercibidos en aquel lugar; aunque estuviese lleno de personas, era imposible que él no resaltara.

Lo hacía apropósito. Porque era un ególatra y sabía, tenía bien presente con lo que había sido dotado.

Capaz de seducir a cualquiera.

Lo sabía, y se movía de forma desquiciante.

Aquello pantalones hacían resaltar su apretado trasero y remarcaban su miembro. Podía verse a leguas… que tenía un culo exquisito.

La playera se le pegaba a la piel, remarcando su espalda ancha, perfecta; fuerte y deliciosa.

Su blanco cuello daba un panorama fresco y sabroso. Un panorama que cualquiera hubiera disfrutado.

Y se movía… muy masculinamente, en círculos, batiendo las caderas, con los brazos extendidos, y la gente a su alrededor mirándole. Tratando de pegársele un poco, abusando de la cantidad de personas, usando esto como pretexto perfecto.

Y él lucía tan prepotente, sabiendo que todos ahí le deseaban. Y los que no, le envidiaban.

Se movía adelante y atrás, dando una visión fascinante de sus proporciones.

Cualquiera hubiera querido pasar la noche con él. Y esa era la idea.

Era un espectáculo de exhibición. Estaba ahí para llevarse a alguien a la cama. No importando que fuese hombre, mujer… o ambos…

Ella se las iba a pagar. Porque, si de engaños a engaños se iban, él tenía muchas mas oportunidades de encontrar algo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía darse el lujo de traicionar, engañar, estafar, mentir, a él; a Uchiha Sasuke.

Era simplemente delicioso. Sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, su trasero, sus piernas, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su trasero; sus manos, que cualquiera hubiera matado por tener encima; su cuello, su TRASERO ( y es que tenía un culo que ¡Dios!... indescriptible), sólo se podía decir que era delicioso.

Y estaban ahí, moviéndose desquiciadamente bien, en medio de la pista de baile, esperando que alguien creyera que podía ser su presa del día de caza.

Mostrando todos sus atributos. Esperando que alguien, lo suficientemente bueno como para que él le prestara atención, apareciera.

Y no se lo podía creer… Ahí estaba…

No podría ese cabello, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa piel…

Aquel rubio era perfecto para su venganza. Y no sólo porque fuera físicamente magnífico… Era mas bien el hecho de que, aquel rubio… era el amante de su esposa…

La perra de Sakura lo había engañado.

Él nunca la amo. Y quizá por eso las cosas habían terminado así; porque él no le prestaba sentimiento; ni en la cama, ni en ningún lugar.

Se casó sólo porque si. Porque sus padres lo querían, y ella se presentó en su vida.

Pero sus padres estaban muertos. Así que, ya no importaba. No le interesaba si Sakura se acostaba con alguien más. Que fuera todo lo puta que quisiera.

Pero NADIE engañaba a Uchiha Sasuke.

Su orgullo estaba por encima de su indiferencia. Así que la venganza no se hizo esperar.

Y ahí estaba, moviendo su delicioso cuerpo; bailando más tentadoramente que el demonio, atrayendo todas las miradas de las chicas.

Porque no todos los días se veía a un hombre como aquel bailar.

Y no lucía en absoluto gay.

La cara que pondrían cuando se dieran cuenta que iba tras el rubio que le había ayudado a Sakura a ponerle los cuernos.

NADIE s burla de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y la canción terminó, las luces de múltiples colores prendían y apagaban en espera de la siguiente tonada.

Dejó de bailar.

Todos lo miraron retirarse de la pista mientras la siguiente canción comenzaba.

Y él se dirigía a dónde su objetivo de venganza se encontraba…

Esa noche… Sakura dormiría sola…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Si, si… que desconsidera de mi parte esta haciendo esto… _

_Pero me dí cuenta que no estoy tranquila si no tengo trabajos pendientes o algo e pre-ocupa sobre mis fanfic…_

_Creo que esto es algo así como una introducción… aún no tengo el resto de la historia, pero me estoy dando a la tarea de tratar de escribir algo mas para este pequeño shot._

_Aunque me parece que ese es un buen final… ustedes pueden imaginar que pasará después xP_

_Mentira, mentira, prometo hacer lo posible para darle una conti. No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero en cuanto termine el manga de Haru wo daiteita estaré mas libre para hacer mas cosas… Por cierto! Si alguien sabe de algún lugar donde pueda descargar los tomos 13 y 14 de este manga, en español, se lo agradecería mucho _

_No estoy segura de que haya 14, pero 13 sí hay y no lo encuentro u.ú_

_Gracias a quienes se hayan pasado a leer esta deshonra de fic _

_Sayonra_

_Humi…_


	2. Chapter 2

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**ENGAÑOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Ya sabía que era casada. Incluso conocía al esposo, le importaba una mierda el matrimonio. De hecho, ni siquiera ella le interesaba tanto, sólo quería pasar el rato, y el sentimiento de saber que era algo que no debía hacer, se había convertido en algo adictivo para él.

Era una adrenalina irremplazable.

Porque sabía que algo como aquello no se podía ocultar para siempre; tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta, y el sentir que podía ser descubierto por un pobre perdedor que estaba siendo engañado por una esposa descuidada, lo hacía sentirse "grande"…

Pero esta vez era diferente. No se había enredado con Sakura por ella… sino por el marido.

Él era diferente de todos los idiotas con los que se había encontrado. Él no parecía que se la fuese a poner tan sencilla. Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba buscando.

Al parecer, había llegado tarde y se había perdido de un gran espectáculo; no sabía con exactitud a qué se referían con "espectáculo", pero él era el alma de aquel lugar, seguro no fue nada mejor de lo que pudiese hacer por si solo.

Normalmente tenía una especie de rutina. Hacía de amante y después se iba al bar, se sentaba a la barra, coqueteaba, tomaba un par de tragos (con un control perfecto), bailaba por horas, tenía alguna 'aventura', y se desaparecía antes de que pudieran ligarlo a cualquiera de sus actos. Como todo buen amante furtivo.

Tenía años en el negocio del engaño.

Había sido amante de toda clase de mujeres; algunas de belleza destellante, sencillas, ricas, promedio, voluminosas, inocentes, zorras, indiscretas, muchas a las que les atacaba el remordimiento por tener un marido estupendo. Pero, para engañar al esposo, cuando se trataba de él, ninguna podía resistirse.

Entonces, cuando se aburría de no ser descubierto, o de que el marido no dijera nada por miedo a arruinar su matrimonio, él las dejaba y se buscaba una nueva diversión.

Había estado aburrido por mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de las ocasiones la situación era la misma; cuando el sujeto se enteraba del engaño, existían varios tipos de reacciones: Estaba el esposo que se recriminaba a sí mismo e, irremediablemente perdonaba a la esposa, dejándolo a él fuera completamente; el que nunca se daba cuenta; el que se enfurecía y lo atacaba físicamente (esos le parecían de lo mas imbéciles, sobre todo porque siempre terminaban perdiendo); los que hacían como que no sucedía nada y se torturaban a sí mismos en silencio; a los que poco les importaba porque, seguramente, también tenían una amante; aquellos que, en una actitud certera y analítica, daban la relación por terminada. Y quizá muchos otros que le faltaba por conocer y agregar a la lista.

Sakura era un prospecto que había buscado como por encargo para sí mismo.

Una mujer cuya fama, posición, riqueza, vida e incluso belleza, dependían total y completamente de su esposo.

No era la primera en esta situación, pero si era la primera cuyo esposo era clasificado como el hombre de negocios mas sexy de todo Tokio.

Él creyó que ella sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo por ser la esposa de un hombre tan aclamado como aquel. Por eso la quería.

Quería quitarle poder a alguien tan altivo, y lastimarle el orgullo haciéndole ver que no era tan maravilloso. Si lograba "quitarle" a la esposa, estaba seguro que sería su mas grande logro.

Pero, seducir a Sakura había sido demasiado, demasiado fácil. Así que llegó a las conclusiones rápidas: o ella era muy zorra, o él se había vuelto aún más hábil para seducir, o eran el típico matrimonio adinerado en el que el esposo se la desvive trabajando.

Pronto supo que no era ninguna de las tres. –Quizá un poco de la primera, pero nada más.-

El hombre dormía en casa todos los días; su empresa estaba tan arriba que ni siquiera era necesario que él plantara cara todo el día por allá, sólo para lo de extrema importancia. Era limpio y muy 'educado', no abusaba de su poder mas de lo usual, ni era un psicópata. Salían de viaje muy a menudo, los dos juntos ¿Dónde estaba el problema entonces? Que ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Las noches de sexo se limitaban a aquellas en que ella casi se lo suplicaba o se le restregaba con cinismo. Aunque fueran de crucero, había días enteros en los que él no le dirigía siquiera la palabra, y no porque no estuvieran juntos, sino porque él no lo consideraba necesario.

Sakura no tenía idea de qué rayos pasaba, pues sabía perfectamente que su marido no tenía una amante. Era tan simple como que, nada mas a parte de sí mismo, su orgullo y su posición le interesaban.

Ante un sujeto como aquel, Naruto sabía que era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta de la situación con rapidez; y moría de ganas por saber, cuál sería la reacción de un marido como ese…

De un marido como aquel que se le acercaba en aquellos momentos, observándole de forma fija, dirigiéndole una mirada que no tenía nada que ver con mirar al amante de tu esposa…

Una mirada que ningún 'marido' le había dirigido antes…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	3. Chapter 3

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**ENGAÑOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

El sudor del sexo se siente bien. Es diferente a cualquier otro tipo de sudoración; se evapora de a poco en el acto sexual, creando una nube de vapor asfixiante que se cuela dentro y fuera de los pulmones con demasiada facilidad.

El sudor del sexo es más líquido y fresco, y deja una sensación de humedad, que no resulta pegajosa como cualquier otra sensación de humedad corporal. Se mantiene sobre tu piel, sintiéndose casi cristalino como el agua, con la diferencia de que no se absorbe.

El sudor es una clara muestra de actividad física, aquellas que te hacen realizar esfuerzos. El sudor que tu cuerpo libera durante el sexo, es una muestra inminente de placer, es un tipo de sudoración que, en lugar de volver más tosco el contacto, provoca que el roce de la piel se vuelva más sencillo y fluido.

Es la clara prueba del aumento de temperatura en tu cuerpo; y pasa de ser molesto, a ser necesariamente refrescante.

Ese sudor.. era lo único que podía sentir ahora, cuando se encontraba al borde del éxtasis, con su cuerpo a punto de terminar, con todos sus sentidos entorpecidos a la vez, pero funcionando hipersensibilizados de uno en uno, y sus músculos acalambrándose mientras su piel iba adquiriendo más y más humedad.

Su espalda golpeaba contra una fría pared de ladrillos, en tanto sus piernas se sostenían de forma precaria a la cadera de un "desconocido", colgándose de sus hombros con brusquedad mientras le sentía embestir en su interior.

El que se lo hicieran anal no era lo suyo, porque siempre le gustó más ser el dominante. Pero, en definitiva, Sakura tenía razón al estar molesta porque su marido no se la follara.

Iba y venía de una forma salvaje mientras su cara se descomponía en una sonrisa hipócrita. Él por su parte, era un masoquista, y lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

La situación había sido "interesante"; aún con toda su experiencia como amante, aquello era ciertamente inusual. Había sido como una charla completamente muda.

El azabache se acercó a la barra, pidió una bebida, le miró de reojo, y entornó una sonrisa sarcástica. Entonces el rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida que daba a un costado del bar. Aquella que, al único lugar al que te llevaba, era un callejón oscuro.

No le había costado nada identificar al hombre.

Antes de poder reaccionar a lo que, se imaginaba que sucedería,, su cuerpo estaba siendo presionado contra los helados ladrillos; en una posición en que, moverse, no era una opción.

Así que sonrió, esperando por lo que viniera.

-Vas a decirme que me aleje de lo que es tuyo?-

-En absoluto. De todo lo que tengo, Sakura es lo único que no tiene cláusula de propiedad… Pero, no permito que una zorra intente engañarme.-

-Oye, qué demo…- había sentido una mano sobre su trasero, pero, definitivamente no estaba en posición para protestar. El sujeto tenía una fuerza increíble y un brillo extraño en el mirar.

-Así que los dos recibirán su castigo, por intentar hacerme pasar por un idiota…-

Aquella era una extraña forma de vengarse. Más que cualquiera que hubiese experimentado.

El marido de la fácil de la cual era amante, ahora sujetaba el miembro del amante de su esposa, metiéndole la rodilla entre las piernas, mientras le sostenía las muñecas con una sola mano contra la pared.

Sus intenciones no eran golpearlo, ni siquiera parecía con la idea de reclamarle. Su esposa no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo; lo que quería era violarlo, para recuperar su orgullo perdido cuando lo subestimaron creyendo que podían serle infiel sin que él se enterara.

Que idiotez. Pero, hace mucho que Naruto había cambiado su orgullo por emociones que le satisfacían más. Como la adrenalina de escapar por una ventana durante la madrugada.

O un orgasmo robado en un callejón.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de lubricarle; se había dirigido a su entrada sin más, usando toda la fuerza bruta que parecía poseer, para quedar completamente dentro.

-Eres…un chico lindo. No sé qué intentabas, metiéndote con alguien, como Sakura.-

Sentía su interior desgarrarse y la sangre correr despacio por su pierna. Se sostenía a los ladrillos, lastimándose las uñas; su cara era prácticamente aplastada contra el frío muro, pero él no hacía más que sonreír con diversión, en una sonrisa que se mezclaba con su semblante de dolor.

-Tienes…toda la razón, maldito bastardo… debí… meterme contigo desde el principio…-

Supo que la mueca que se formó en el azabache fue de sorpresa, aunque no pudo verla.

-Habría sido…una decisión más sabia…-

Pero la sorpresa no era algo que pudiese estar permitido en aquel punto. Sería absurdo.

Sujetó al rubio por la cadera, moviéndose en círculos, seguro de que no se opondría, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de soportar el dolor.

Lo tomó de los hombros, salió, lo puso de frente a él, girándolo por completo, percibiendo el alivio de todo su cuerpo cuando estuvo fuera; para sonreír y volver a entrar con brutalidad. Le cogió los muslos y le subió la pierna izquierda lo más que pudo sobre su cadera.

El desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta.

Se adaptó a la posición antes de la tercera embestida. No era complicado, sólo tenía que invertir los papeles dentro de su mente, y ahora era él quien se colgaba desesperado del cuello de alguien más. Normalmente sería él quien tendría a alguna infiel colgándosele mientras le daba placer, pero aquello… no estaba realmente mal.

Se acopló con rapidez, y pronto se hallaba aventurando sus libertinas manos por toda la espalda del azabache, siempre procurando no perder el equilibrio, pasándose por su cintura, tocándole el trasero para empujarlo hacia sí mismo aún más fuerte.

El marido de Sakura tenía un culo monumental. Y, para su desgracia y satisfacción, también tenía un miembro digno de alabanzas.

Sentía que los huesos de su cadera se separarían partiéndolo por la mitad. Lloraba, gemía, jadeaba y se reía a carcajadas mientras se acercaba al orgasmo; el escucharlo podía resultar incluso un tanto tétrico.

El mirarlo burlarse de su propio dolor, tan sólo lo hacía disfrutar más, en proporciones que nunca se imaginó disfrutar.

Le gustaba verlo sufrir… y le gustaba más verle disfrutar de su propio sufrimiento.

Aquella cavidad le estrujaba el miembro de una forma feroz; el rubio saltaba sobre él, para caer de lleno y entrar por completo, sin fallar una sola vez.

Podría entender a Sakura… Naruto era un amante de primera. Su miembro palpitante, goteando a través de su pantalón desaliñado, no tenía absolutamente nada de despreciable, además de tener un lindo y redondo trasero, una piel bronceada y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, que se cegaban completamente en el placer del dolor.

Sumido en un foso de sufrimiento… Naruto disfrutaba más de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Sabía que ya habían sido descubiertos; era un callejón a la mitad de una avenida concurrida en el costado de un bar, no podía esperar que estuviera desierto. Pero, descubiertos o no, detenerse había sido erradicado de sus mentes desde el principio.

Naruto no iba a asumir que lo violaran, Para qué convertir en un drama trágico algo que podía disfrutar? Lo tomaría como algo de sexo consensual, puesto que estuvo plenamente dispuesto a recibir parte de la esencia del azabache una vez que llegaron al orgasmo, mientras salía despacio de su entrada, sujetándole el miembro para que no se manchara a si mismo más de la cuenta.

Después de todo, un amante siempre debe ser discreto y precavido.

Se arregló con rapidez el pantalón, y sonrió mientras miraba al rubio tambalearse, burlesco y satisfecho, acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podía. Lo sujetó de la barbilla y, por primera vez en la noche, le besó de forma nada sutil, colando su lengua en movimientos rudos y largos.

Cuando se separó de él, le extendió la mano, entregándole una tarjeta.

-Uchiha Sasuke; aunque no dudo que ya supieras con quién tratabas. Llámame, me gustaría _jugar_ contigo de nuevo…-

-Uzumaki Naruto. Pero debo advertirte que me cobro mis favores.-

El Uchiha le dio la espalda, y se alejó caminando fuera del callejón.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que tendrás beneficios y… -se detuvo un minuto y se giró levemente para mirarlo, sonriendo retorcidamente antes de seguir caminando – te garantizo que nos vamos a divertir mucho…-

No dudaba ni siquiera un poco, que aquella diversión involucrara su situación como amante de su esposa… Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre más interesante de lo que había pensado…

_Jugar _con él nuevamente, no estaría nada mal.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Este lemon no me gustó… la verdad sólo decidí subirlo porque no se escuchaba tan mal cuando lo leía en voz alta (gracias a Hanako por escuchar siempre mis cosas por horas en el fon, puesto que siempre hablamos incoherencias extrañas y discutimos sobre fics y anime xD); pero la verdad, no quedó del todo como me hubiese gustado… lo quería más explícito.. más salvaje.. o, no sé, algo no me gusta _

_Pero espero que a ustedes si les agrade por lo menos un poco, lamento el no acostumbrarme aún a este teclado U_U, y no tener los signos de interrogación y admiración completos x.X_

_Paito, querida, si es que estas leyendo este fic también, espero que te haya satisfecho el lemon, pues recuerdo que estabas buscando algo bueno, y aunque no es lo mejor, siempre me sirve un poco que me presiones xD_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


End file.
